


Hope Fragments

by Spaghetti4U



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hope Fragments, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina implied, No Romance, despair is a big no no here, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti4U/pseuds/Spaghetti4U
Summary: A peaceful day on the island. As Hinata and his friends are gathered, they start wondering what are those weird fragments they have been receiving since they have gotten here.





	Hope Fragments

"Hey Komaeda, what are you playing with?"

  
It was the late afternoon, and they were sitting next to one entrance of the restaurant, no one else was around, they could only hear the sound of the waves, crashing against the shore, close, so close. The sun was piercing through the openings, spreading a bright orange, yet relaxing light everywhere in the room. The light marine breeze was gently caressing their hair. It was peaceful, too peaceful. Hinata had been bored almost all day, resting his head on his hand, he had spotted the white-haired boy in front of him playing with a tiny, shining object, passing it from one finger to another.

  
Komaeda rose his head to look at him, taken away from his thoughts, judging by how slow his answer was after he had spent seconds eyes locked into Hinata's:  
"Oh, that's a Hope Fragment.", he smiled a little.  
Those weird crystals they had been receiving any time they were hanging out with someone, huh? Hinata had expected something more interesting. He slid one hand in his pocket, feeling some pieces he kept with him, they always appeared in the same place: the right pocket of his jeans.  
The other boy put his fragment between his index and thumb, rising his hand, to get a better look at it.  
"Usami told us they represent the time spent with each other, right?" he paused, "Is this some kind of reward to keep us doing what she wants?", he looked almost annoyed.  
Hinata noticed his fragment was grey, silently, he took one of his and presented it to Komaeda.  
"Look."  
The other hummed curiously.  
"What is it Hinata-kun?"  
"They are not the same color.", his was yellow, even with this much brightness he could tell it was totally different from the one Komaeda was holding.  
"Oh, that's true..." he put one hand to his chin, sign that he was interested. Hinata broke the silence first:  
"When did you get yours?"  
"Do you mean the color might change depending on when you get them? I don't think so, mines have always been this color.". Hinata frowned, showing his usual serious expression:  
"Hmm, now that I think about it mines too and that no matter when or with who I got them." He put his hand back in his pocket, reaching out for other fragments to prove his point. He turned his gaze towards the third person in the room, who was sitting next to the SHSL Lucky Student.  
"What about you Nanami?"

  
The latter slowly rose her head, looking at Hinata with sleepy eyes while she was still playing on her Gamegirl.  
"Mines have always been pastel pink... I think.", her voice was as soft as if she had just woken up, immediately her eyes returned to the screen.  
Komaeda was curiously looking at the shining objects.  
"I wonder what they really are, Hope Fragments... Why give them such meaningful name? You can't call this hope."

“Not to mention that these things just appear out of nowhere in our pockets.” They both sighted in unison.  
Then followed the silence.

  
"Well, maybe Usami wanted us to understand the importance of friendship.", as she said that, Nanami paused her game, and put her console on the table. That surprised Hinata, she would only do that when forced to, or when she was valuing the situation a lot. She lazily took six pastel pink fragments out of her pocket.  
She disposed them on the table, making three groups.  
"I got those two from you Hinata-kun, and those two from you Komaeda-kun." she explained, pointing respectively the two named piles.  
Hinata smiled, he could see how attached she was to them even with her monotone voice.  
She started to move the fragments one by one with her index, putting them next to another, forming some sort of circle.  
"And if you put them this way... Look, you can actually make a pretty cute star."  
Hinata replicated the movements.  
"Oh, I guess you're right."  
Komaeda was looking at them in silence, captivated by their doings.

Hinata was looking at his star.  
"You know, those things are supposed to represent our hope, right? I mean, the hope that is born from our bonds..." he paused, slightly sighting, "I think it's kinda lame that I'm the one receiving my own hope." Hinata felt both intrigued gazes locked on him, his cheeks heated up. He cleared his throat.  
"I-I mean, since it's like, the proof that we are friends, shouldn't we... I don't know... exchange them...?"  
Komaeda frowned a little,  
"Exchange them?"  
Hinata swallowed, maybe the idea was too cheesy. Yet he slowly separated the pieces that were forming his star.  
"Look, those three-" he showed the first pile "-are from the time I spent with you Komaeda, this one is from this morning, when we were at the library." Hinata smiled remembering the good time he had while Komaeda's eyes lightened up at the memory. He was nodding. "Yes."  
"So they are like...showing that we have grown closer or whatever. But since they are a part of me... more or less, don't you think you should be the one having them?"  
The white-haired boy seemed confused.  
"I'm not sure I follow you, Hinata-k-"  
"Just to symbolize that, hmm, you know, my "hope" is reaching you and your "hope" is reaching me." he made sure to mimic the quotation mark while he was using the word "hope". It wasn't expressing exactly what he wanted to say, and he knew how much this word triggered his neighbor who was already crushing his fragments in his hands, looking at the table with his face redder. He clumsily whispered, as if to process what Hinata had say:  
"Your hope reaching me, and my... hope..  
Reaching you..."

  
After some seconds of awkward silence where Hinata was looking at Komaeda and Komaeda at the table, both without breathing, Nanami as a celestial savior spoke again:  
"I like this idea.", she continued when both gazes were directed toward her, "Having something coming directly from a friend really shows how close you are. You could only give something this personal to someone you trust right? And when you finally gather all the six fragments you can make a star representing the mutual belief and affection you share with this person."  
Without saying anything anymore she parted her star, there were now three groups like before. She cupped them with both hands, giving the first group to Hinata and the second to Komaeda without letting them say or do anything. With a gentle smile she added:  
"Here guys, have my hope."  
Hinata chuckled receiving the present, and eventually did the same.  
"So, have mine then."  
Komaeda was looking at them, mouth slightly opened, as some pastel pink and yellow fragments were put in his hand.  
He turned his head,  
"I... I cannot accept that."  
"Why not?" Nanami simply replied, her voice as smooth as usual.  
"Someone like me... doesn't deserve such amazing present from you Ultimates. I'm not worthy of your hope...", his eyes darkened, and a nervous smile started to form on his face.  
"Don't say that Komaeda, we earned them together.". His eyes briefly widened. Were there seriously implying that he efficiently participated in the creation of their hope?  
"S-still! Even if I did accept them, I couldn't just give you mines, they are so... I cannot possibly feel such wondeful hope, my fragments worth nothing compared to yours...!"  
"We are all friends here you know." Nanami gave her best comforting smile, bringing her hand to her chest. "We are as happy to receive your hope as we are to give ours to you."  
Hinata silently nodded, putting one hand over Komaeda's to lock his fingers around the bicolor fragments.  
"They are yours now, and each time I will have another one after a day with you, I'll give it to you."  
"B-but..."  
"No buts!" Hinata crossed his arms,  "And you have to do the same, of course." Nanami added, soflty chuckling.

  
Seeing their unshakable resolve, Komaeda gave in, offering three pieces to the boy in front of him and two to his other neighbor.

“I still think this is a regrettable decision. Yours are still much more important than mines.”

“Well, great that you are thinking that because I’d rather have yours than mines.” Hinata was looking at him before moving his gaze toward the girl next to him.

  
Nanami was fondly looking at her new fragments.  
"What's up with this face, Nanami?" Hinata was once again resting his head on his hand, but this time, with an amused smile.  
"That makes me really happy you know. This is probably one of the best present I've ever had." She was sincere. Seeing her friends so willing to deepen their bonds made her think that Usami was right to have created those fragments. She couldn’t help but think they were even more beautiful like this.  
  
Next to her, the boys were enthusiastically chitchatting, already assembling half of the grey and yellow star. Between soft laughs, Nanami put her hand on her heart: "This is definitely the hope you guys are aiming for."

**Author's Note:**

> Chiaki Nanami my celestial savior.


End file.
